


[vid] You Are My Baby

by hexenmeister



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Family, Fanvids, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Growing Up, Parental Love, avuncular love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexenmeister/pseuds/hexenmeister
Summary: "you are my baby, but you don't belong to me / what you become, that is up to you."





	[vid] You Are My Baby

[song by Kimya Dawson,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qqe3o-LYvCY) who I bet is a really great parent.

**Author's Note:**

> and here's the vid[ on tumblr!](https://hexenmeisterer.tumblr.com/post/187339418839/you-are-my-baby-miles-morales-you-are-my)


End file.
